red shoes
by couldhebetheone
Summary: mikan a bubbly ballerina attends a school for performing arts in japan. but under her bubbly exterior is she hiding something from her past? will a raven haired boy uncover her secret? rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

hey there peoples of the interwebs. yea this is my 1st fan fic so g easy on me. i got this idea sitting in the car half asleep on my way back from the beach and me being home sick (home being my dance studio) formulated this story. so here you go please be nice ^.^I DO NOT OWN GAkUEN ALICE

**all caracters are 14-15 **

* * *

The overly extravagant gates stood before her. Gakuen Alice, a school for performing art, no the school for performing arts. It was the biggest most exclusive school in japan and Mikan sakura was attending a scholarship.

A man in a red gauen alice t shirt, leotard and black tights strutted flamboyantly up to her"hello, you must be mikan sakura. I am narumi your ballet teacher nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too, and you can call me mikan"

_he seems nice...a little gay..but still nice he seems like a good ballet teacher._

"alright mikan-Chan, follow me to the headmasters office so we can get you settled in"

it was one hell of a long walk how _big can this school be _ she has been walking for what had seemed like for hours as narumi led her to the headmasters office. The school was top notch as expected huge buildings, even a hospital for injuries, god forbid that ever happens. The thought gave her shivers as the images of that day began to flash before her. She shoves the thought away._ You cant let it ruin your life mikan move on_

"hello sakura-San, narumi you are dismissed"

narumi swiftly exits the room and the door clicked closed. Mikan had a secret. She was the headmasters nice, because of hat she didn't want people to think that she got in because of that.

"hey uncle how ya been its been ages"

"yea, I've been well but how have you been... you know with every—"

"no need to mention it uncle. So can I get settled its been a long trip and I'm exhausted."

"alright here you go, and try to keep a lid on the fact that your here on a scholarship so try not to let anyone into your room"

"Kay, see ya later"

_that was nice, I haven't seen uncle in years, he sure doesn't change much_

she unlocked her door only to be met by a huge king size bed, huge flat screen and a huge living room and kitchen. Not to mention everything was either pink, orange or blue. She squealed and jumped to er new rather fluffy bed, then she noticed the door to her left. It was her bathroom but then there was another door. She was curious but when opened the door only to get the shock of her life. She gasped at the beautiful sight before her, the biggest walk in closet she had seen in her life stocked with everything a girl could ever need. Mikan was in heaven.

_on no uncle went overboard again*sigh*well at least the bed is comfy_

but she couldn't just sit so she went to explore the campus.

She stepped out into the cool October air

Classes were in session so it was quiet as she walked down the paths. Even thought shes a dancer, out of class mikan is a clumsy hyper mess. So it was no big surprise when she fell flat on her face after tripping o nothing. What was surprising was what she heard next.

"have a nice trip polka dots. Listen little girl, you don't belong here after what I've seen"

she looked for the voice an was met by the cold glare of beautiful crimson eyes. The it hit her polka dots...

"YOU PERVERT"

"hey its not my fault you displayed then for the whole world to see, by the way remember what I just said and get out of here and run back to your mommy"

with that mikan couldn't take it any longer. she could her feel her bood boil at his words and all her built upanger inside her went straight to her hand that connected to his cheek with a satisfying THWACK and with that she stormed off suddenly felling tired she went back to her dorm ans slept for the rest of the day.

_**~Natsumes pov~**_

there I was peacefully reading my manga under my sakura tree when I heard foot steps. I looked around the trunk only to see a girl with a goofy smile plastered on her face. once you got past her childish face she wasn't that bad looking I'd_ say shes pretty hot _ then she tripped over thin air. Here she was at a school for dance and she was a clumsy mess. _Shes not gonna last a minute here. might as well __warn her now... wait she wars polka dot underwear what a kid._

"have a nice trip polka dots. Listen little girl, you don't belong here after what I've seen"

all she did was stare at me oh no please tell me shes not another stalker following me here. then my words must have clicked in her head because the next hing I knew my ears were bleeding

"YOU PERVERT"

well shes amusing but that's all she heard? Do I need to spell it out for her?

"hey its not my fault you displayed then for the whole world to see, by the way remember what I just said and get out of here and run back to your mommy"

that must have struck a nerve because then she slapped me hard and storms off to who-knows-where

I stood there dazed until luna my girlfriend for the week clung to my arm.

"natsumeeee"luna whined trying to sound cute I assume, but to me it was nails on a chalk board "did you miss mee when we were apart because I almost died because I missed you natsumeeeee"

_Just what I need, another clingy b*tch note to self dump luna and fast. And who was that girl she must be new here, she didn't even seem to know me. Well well see what tomorrow brings._

_

* * *

_i smell scandal! this didnt go as planed at all but that tends to happen when i write things i will try to update ASAP thankfully school doesent start for a while_._ _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

hey there again. heres chapter two and im sorry about grammar kuz im horrible at that and i also have a crappy keyboard that hates me and my ADD mind. when you see this * refer to the bottom and it will explain the dance terminolgy if you want to know! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

RINGGG RINGGG

Mikan was never a morning person and to day was no exception. Her clock read 7:20 as she threw herself our of bed. She went though he morning routine quicker than she expected so she had time to check her schedule. Thankfully all her regular classes were in the morning so she didn't have to sit at her desk all sweaty and gross. Her dress code was really strict as well. They could only wear the school issued dance attire and MUST have their hair in a bun._ Ugh I HATE buns! They're so difficult to do and the hairpins stab my scalp_. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Narumi-sensi, again wearing a leotard, tights,shorts and today a pink Gakuen Alice t shirt. _I'm beginning to get the feeling that this is this guys normal attire and its getting kinda creepy_

"good morning mikan-chan. I forgot to tell you yesterday but I am also you're homeroom teacher, so i came to get you so you don't get lost. I hope you slept well because you have an exciting day ahead of you"

"kay Narumi-sensi let me just get my bag" she left her teacher to get her bags. Her tattered old bag that belonged to her mom that held all her dance essentials. Although she was mainly a ballet dancer she couldn't help but love modern,jazz and tap. No hip hop though, she was too much of a ballet dancer and had trouble just letting go and being loose. She loved the bag when she was little to her it was a magical bag that always held a new trick but her favorite part, pointe shoes. Her mom had a huge collection of them that she would, occasionally, *de-shank after they were dead and the box was all mushy and give the pair to Mikan. But sadly Mikan had yet to get her first pair of pointes. Her old studio was always stressing technique and pointe was an option that she was the only one to sign up for and a full class was required"

"alright I'm ready"

Natsumes point of view

_why do all thee fan girls have to be so noisy this early in the morning! I mean really where the heck do they get all this energy when these teachers work us to the bone. Tch at least Luna isn't in my classes that would be the worst._

"good morning my beautiful students today we have a new student. Please give a warm welcome to Mikan Sakura"

_so I was right. The klutz didn't take my advice, well its her funeral_

with that Natsume looked out he window and tried to block out the useless chatter of his classmates.

Mikans point of view

As I walked into the room I was met by by the curious stares of about 25 pairs of eyes.

"hello I am Mikan Sakura I hope to get along with everyone. Any questions?"

" what classes to you take?" *"whats whats you're level?" "are you single?"

"I mainly take ballet but I also like jazz, modern and tap. I'm a triple star. And yes I am single"

"alright Mikan-chan you can sit next to Natsume. Free period everyone" then narumi *grande jete'd out of the room as everyone sweat dropped.

Narumi words replayed in her mind_ "Natsume Hyuuga will be your partner in class but I must warn you, he has a huge fan club and if you don't seem like a huge Natsume fan so I advise you to act like you want to join his fan club so you don't get eaten alive" _

then she got a better look of the class and her eyes landed on the very raven haired girl she had known her whole life. She sprung toward the girl with tears in her brown eyes.

"hotaruuuuu! Is that you– " the raven haired girl hit Mikan with her famous baka gun

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"owwwww! Hotaru that was cold! I haven't seen you in two years and that's how you greet me?"

"exactly. What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in America with your grandfather!"

Mikan smiled ans scratched her head "well gramps went into a nursing home so I ended up here" there was an awkward silence between the two so she changed the subject "can I pleaseeeeee hug you now!"

" fine, come here baka"

as they broke their hug a girl with green hair that was curled at the end interrupted their moment

"how dare you! You do not deserve to sit next to Natsume-sama! We of the Natsume/Ruka fan club will not allow it"

Mikan wanted to scream at the girl but then she remembered Narumi words and changed the subject and switched into fan girl mode"OMG! I totally didn't know there was a fan club for Natsume-sama! can I please join!" she ignored he look she could feel her best friend was giving her

" why yes you can but you must know the basic rules..." Mikan stopped paying attention _at least that threw permy off track. Narumi-sensi was right, I would have been eaten alive! I don't know who this Hyuuga kid is but his life must suck with all these fans"... _any questions"

" no permy"_oops!_

"its Shouda to you! But for now you can sit near Natsume-sama but don't try anything funny. Hes seated at the back" then she stormed off

_well shes one piece of work!_

When she spotted him she couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting before her was the pervert that she met yesterday and he was the famous play boy, the boy she bade an enemy of the day earlier. He shifted his gaze from the window and focused his crimson eyes on her.

"hi there, polka"

_crap im dead. Narumi-sensi was right this day IS gonna be exciting._

_

* * *

*_:_ for those of you that dont know pointe shoes are the ballet shoes that allow ballerinas to stand on their toes. the shoes become "dead" when theyre wrn wough and loose the support that is needed to hold a the dancer up. so a dancer can take out the support of the shoe completely and they become like regular shoes but with a toe box._

_**: i dont know the systems of ballet levels so i'm jsut gonna go with the mangas star system_

_***: a grande jete: _A leap through the air, in a full out split

* * *

so there you go! i hope you liked that chapter and i will update with the next one ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

im really dissapinted i this chapter because it too short but i hate ot updating often. i had this chapter done and then my computer overheated and i ended up losing the document T-T im gonna have the next chapter up soon

* * *

~recap~

When she spotted him she couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting before her was the pervert that she met yesterday and he was the famous play boy, the boy she made an enemy of the day earlier. He shifted his gaze from the window and focused his crimson eyes on her.

"hi there, polka"

_crap im dead. Narumi-sensi was right this day IS gonna be exciting.

* * *

_

It took all my energy to do what I did next. I walked over to Natsume trying to not drag my feet. Until I was finally in front of my enemy

"OMG! Its Nastume-sama in the flesh! EEKK! Its a pleasure to meet you!" then I bowed to him. _Note to self: thank Cara and torrie for all those acting master classes back in America!_

Sometime between my reunion with Hotaru and now the class had gone back to the way it was before I came except for few glances here and there.

"tch" was all I got from the boy. he glanced at me for a second but just long enough for me to see the confsion in his eyes. _ I'm in for it now! If I don't come up with a story quick! _

Natsume pov

_wow! Talk about a personality change! Shes a fan girl ew major turn off. But still, she made a huge mistake yesterday and there no way im gonna let her off the hook._

_After classes_

"ahh classes sure take a lot out a ya, ne nonoko-chan?"the two were walking to dinner after their classes

"yea. But in the end you still feel awesome after working up a good sweat"

Nonoko, a girl in Mikans ballet class and also in the fan club for the same reason as Mikan, became fast friends sharing their dislike for Natsume.

"what am I gonna do? Yesterday I slapped him before knowing what I could do to me!"

"YO- "

"shhhhhhh!" Mikan covers the girls mouth before they could attract too much attention "Yes I did and if I don't think of a cover story mi dead! I was able to avoid him today but eventually hes gonna catch up to me! Help meee!"

"hmmmm... . Double personality?no that one never works...drunk? Naw that's gonna make you sound like some cheap wh-"

" I got it! I'll say I was sleepwalking because I hat jet lag and play dumb!" and with that Mikan ran off

"jeez, that girl. You never know what shes gonna do next!"

little did the girls know a certain blackmailer saw the whole thing 'jeez that girl! Good luck your gonna need it'

* * *

so there you have it! i promise that the next chapeter will be better! i just noticed that at the bottom of openoffice it says 'insert STD' ... O.o


	4. Chapter 4

hello! im really sorry ot the short chapter. in trying to settle into high school life and its not very smooth. i was forced to go to homecoming even though i hate crowds of people and have a hard time staying with a group and get lost. i have alot of the story written but am too lazy to do it but i will have the next few chapers up next weekend!

* * *

Mikan woke to the morning sun streaming through her windows and the earsplitting shriek of her alarm was good until she looked at the clock.7:30._ Oh no! I'm late for breakfast! theirs only time for toast, IM GONNA DIE. Oh, thank you uncle! energy bars arent that good but I'll take them!_ And with that Mikan dashed out of her dorm and raced to class.

Flashback

"hey, do you know why Hyuuga's so popular?" Mikan whispered to Nonoko. Hey were in the weekly meeting of the fan club. They sat in the back and pretended to listen

"you mean toy haven't heard? Hes the hottest guy in school and a total playboy. What makes it worse hes the best singer in the whole school!"

end flash back

Mikan was about to reach the door of her classroom and was about to run into the class but a door swung in front of her and she had no time to react. The door hit her square in the face and she saw stars as she sailed into the wall on the other side of the hall. When she finally came back to her senses she saw the back of Hyuuga rounding a corner._ Arrogant bitch_ Mikan got up and dusted her skirt off and walked into the classroom _ sooooo not he way I want to start my day but at leastst im safe froHyuugaga for now._

NATSUME POV

when I arrived back from the principals office after another interview to determine if I can go into the dance department _ useless, its just more work I have to deal with, more girls screaming. _

Natsume re enters the classroom not caringthat it was the middle of class, getting a death glare from jin-jin, and strode to his seat making girls scream when he walked by. He sat next to Mikan and wouldn't have noticed her presence except for the fact that she was not paying attention even with him in the room. What happened when he sat down shocked him the most. The girl by his side shifted away from polka_ just shifted away? And not just a little shes practically falling off the seat! HA I knew I smelled a rat!

* * *

_ and there you have it folks see you next weekend with at least 3 chapters! i will do it if it kills me


	5. Chapter 5

very short chapter again T-T sorry i have a project to finish and the free time i thought i had was eliminated when the power went out T-T most of my chpters will be like this because of school and i have to pratice for a halftime show im going to be performing in november 13

* * *

the bell rang signaling the end of the period. The next period was gym for the non-dance students but Natsume skipped it and went to the Sakura tree to hang out with Ruka who had lunch then. He arrived first and began planning what he wanted to do to Mikan.

"hey Natsume, whats with that look on you're face? Found a new target?"

Ruka Nogoi, Natsume best friend scene birth who had been through everything with him, walked into view and at next to him against the tree

"Mikan Sakura, the new girl"

Ruka gave his friend soft glare

"you know I was just kidding and hate when you play with people an a new for all that's holy! Comon Natsume, you need to stop this"

"hn" Natsume said and went back to plan

Ruka let out a sigh _im worried for you Natsume, I really am_


End file.
